1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an arrangement that includes a number of automatic cashier vending-type machines for goods and/or services, such as machines for issuing travel passes or cards within a certain payment zone, or parking ticket machines of a parking garage company. Each machine, in addition to having at least one cash box, also has not only several replaceable and preferably self-filling coin-storing means for returning or refunding money, but also a computer that controls the machine, produces a balance, and is provided with a random access memory that is protected against the loss of power.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An arrangement of the aforementioned general type is disclosed in German Patent 27 30 587. The machines used for this arrangement are equipped with coin-storing means that each have a differently coded carrier for identification thereof. The code number, which is given one time for each coin-storing means, appears in the balance of the respective machine and in particular in addition to the recognition signal of the respective coin-storing means with regard to its type, for example as a coin-storing means for 5-DM (German Mark) coins.
As a consequence of this coding of all coin-storing means, it is possible upon review of the balance to determine from which machine the coin-storing means originates, so that possible defects of the machine with regard to the storing of certain coins or thefts by operators can be investigated efficiently.
The drawback of the heretofore known arrangement is that for the required association of the coin-storing means with a specific machine of the arrangement, the complete balance must be in hand, either in printed or in machine-readable form. Although additional cross reference lists can be produced that include the insertion of the coded coin-storing means into certain machines, the production of such cross reference lists requires additional work. In both cases, not only are human errors possible during the association, but defective associations can also be manipulated in order to conceal the theft of coins from coin-storing means. Finally, a drawback for the manufacturer of such arrangements is that due to the fixed coding, the coin-storing means cannot be used for different customers or payment zones, so that great care must be taken when such fixed code coin-storing means are returned to the factory for servicing or repair.
It is an object of the present invention, with arrangements of the aforementioned general type, to prevent fraudulent manipulations on the part of operators, and to enable a clear indication of error without making more difficult the replacement of coded coin-storing means during servicing and repair thereof and without requiring the production of cross reference lists. A further object of the present invention is in this connection to preclude human error during use of the balance.